conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Westland
Westland, offically the Westlandic People's Republic, (Westlandic - Fölksrepublik Västland) is a sovereign state in North Western Europe , located to the south of the island of Great Britain . Westland shares a land border with the United Kingdom, and borders the Westland Channel to the south. Westland has a total land area of 40,372 km2 , and a population of 1,973,324, making it among the least populous countries in Europe. The capital, and largest city of Westland is Brikkstö, while the official language is Westlandic. Westland has existed almost continuously since the 6th century, when it was founded as the Anglo-Saxon Kingdom of Wessex. Wessex became the most powerful of the Anglo-Saxon fiefdoms which now form England, and was the main force in repelling Danish invaders in the 10th century. In 927, the other fiefdoms of England unified into a single Kingdom of England, however Wessex excluded itself from this arrangement. Wessex became known as Westland after 927. In the 11th Century, Westland was invaded, and occupied by Norwegian and Danish armies, which began to influence Westlandic culture and language. Westland remained a powerful entity throughout Medieval Europe, however other countries began to overtake Westland in terms of population, while Westland's stay unusually low. Westland was the seat of a colonial empire between the late 16th century and the 19th century, with colonies in North America, in what is now Canada. Westland was among the first countries in Europe to industrialise, following the United Kingdom and Belgium. Westland's monarchy was abolished in 1923, and the landmark Constitution of 1923 ushered in a new era of Socialism. Westland has a long and unique cultural history, with traditions still strongly echoed in modern life and retold through Sagas. According to the constitution, Westland is a Socialist State, and has been since 1932 following the abolition of Westland's monarchy. Its system guarantees the protection of individual civil liberties, the environment, equality, and the protection of human rights, aswell as the respect of personal property whilst focusing on even distribution of wealth and resources and public ownership. As a result, Westland has one of the lowest rates of inequality in terms of income, civil liberties, human rights, gender equality, however ranks relatively low in terms of democracy, and freedom of press. As of 2014, Westland is ranked as one of the most developed nations in the world. National happiness in Westland is among the highest in the world. Westland has always rejected the totalitarian ideals of the Soviet Union and the Eastern Bloc, and has retained closer, but wary relations with the capitalist world. Westlandic society is centred around a model for peace and propserity which benefits all without exception. The outlawing of right wing concepts such as intolerance, aswell as donwplaying religious beliefs has been integral to creating this society. Westland is a single party state, with the Socialist Party being the ruling party of government since 1923. The Head of State and the Head of Government is the Chancellor of Westland, who is appointed by the Socialist Party. However, the National Assembly is regarded as being sovereign. 80% of its members are directly elected by the public every 5 years. Extensive use of Referenda has also strengthened the Socialist Party's mandate in recent years. Due to this Westland is often described as being a Benevolent Dictatorship. Westland has long disagreed with the Soviet Union's form of politics, where the party members were a separate 'tier' of society, unlike in Westland where Political participation is seen as being open to all, from all backgrounds. Westland's mixed economy allows of limited form of capitalism, mainly focusing on socialist economics, evenly distributing wealth and public ownership, whilst also having an emphasis on personal property and freedom of choice and possession. Westland’s welfare system is one of the most comprehensive in the world, providing healthcare, and tertiary education to all citizens of Westland. Westland has been ranked as one of the best countries to live in, in terms of quality of life, civil liberties and equality. Westlandic culture is founded upon the nations Anglo-Saxon Germanic heritage. Most Westlandic people are descendants of Saxons who emigrated to the British Isles in the 5th century, or the original indigenous Celtic people of the British Isles. Westlandic, a North Germanic language, descends almost directly from Old English. The nation's cultural heritage includes traditional Westlandic cuisine, great poetry and the Pagan Faith. Paganism is a majority religion, with Christianity also playing a minor part, however Westlandic people are generally irreligious. Etymology The English exonym, Westland, was first used in the early 10th century. Before 927, Westland was known as Wessex, which was an Anglo-Saxon fiefdom before the Kingdom of England was established by Mercia. Westland derives from the country's original location, in the West of Great Britain, however it now covers the southern coast of Great Britain. The Endonym, used by Westlandic people, is Västland, and in official matters, Fölksrepublik Västland. History Beginnings and Early Wessex Wessex was founded in the 6th century by Anglo-Saxons Cynric and Cerdic, who established the House of Cerdic, however many historians speculate this to be mere legend, as the only source is the Anglo-Saxon chronicle written in 927. The ancient Kingdom of Wessex covered the South West of Great Britain, including the Isle of Wiht. During the 8th century, the hegemony of Mercia grew, and the Kings of Wessex found difficulty to retain their independence. In the 8th century, the ancient Shires (Scir) were established, many of which still exist in modern Wessex. Wessex's fortunes were changed when King Egbert conquered Dumononia, and took control of Surry, Sussex and Kent, and conquered Mercia and established the overlordship of Northumbria. Mercian gained its independence once again in 830. During the reign of his successor Æthelwulf, a Danish army arrived in the Thames estuary but was decisively defeated. When Æthelwulf's son Æthelbald ascended to the throne, the kingdom was divided to avoid bloodshed. Æthelwulf was succeeded in turn by his four sons, the youngest being Alfred the Great. When Wessex was invaded by the Danes in 871, Alfred was compelled to pay them to leave the kingdom. They returned in 876, but were then made to withdraw. In 878 they forced Alfred to seek refuge in the Somerset Levels, but were eventually defeated at the Battle of Edinton. During his reign Alfred issued a new law code, gathered scholars to his court and was able to devote funds in building ships, organising an army and establishing a system of burhs. Many of Alfred The Great's policies are still observed today. Alfred is considered to be one of the most influential figures in Wessen history. Following the invasion, Wessex withdrew from its occupied territories, and granted them independence once again. In 927, the Anglo-Saxon fiefdoms, excluding Wessex, unified to create the Kingdom of England under direction of Mercia. Wessex became its own kingdom, which would later become known as Westland. The Middle Ages In the late 10th century, Westland was invaded by the Danes once again, however with fewer forces at his disposal, the Westlandic king was toppled in 1041, and Westland was ruled by the Danes until 1066 when Westlandic people rose up against Danish occupiers, leading to the war between Westland and Danemark. After the death of childless King Edward in 1066 at the Danish Invaders. His brother-in-law was crowned King Harald, but his cousin William the Conqueror, Duke of Normandy, immediately claimed the throne for himself. William launched an invasion of Wesand landed in Sussex on 28 September 1066. Harald and his army were in Uýnsistir following their following their victory against Viking forces. Westlandic and Norman forces faced each other at the Battle of Hæstingvás in 1066, in which the Norman army was defeated. William was sleign, and Harald emerged victorious. During the Middle Ages Westland was a powerful political entity in Europe, however as other countries began to rise in population, Westland's populated stayed low. It is estimated there was a population of around 300,000 people in Westland. Westland's political system changed drastically during the 13th century, as the King granted the Uitanegemot legislative power, as it had before been the advisory board to the Monarch. Early Modern Period Beginning in the 16th century, the Kings of Westland sent several expeditions across the Atlantic to find passage to Asia, or discover new lands. After Christopher Columbus discovered America, Westlandic kings sought to establish a trading port in what is now known as Newfoundland. Discoveries continued into the 18th century, however English (later British) colonies began to spring up and eating into Westland's territory. Eventually, all colonies in North America were either abandoned or became part of the British Colonies in the New World, by the 1770's, and Westland's trading empire ended. In the 19th century, Westland was the third country in the world to industrialise following the United Kingdom and Belgium. Many historians believe that the revolution began in Sommertunn itself, however moved out soon after as it became clear its distance from the sea would be a problem in development. Cities including Brithstow and Winncester began to have the largest industrial sectors. During this time, the shake up in the traditional social structures in Westland bared the brunt on the traditional working class, many who were former farmers moving into cities from the countryside, found themselves living in poorer conditions with little pay and dangerous work. This became the birth of the trade unions, inspired by the growth of the British unions in the late 1800's, greater worker rights organisations and socialist groups began to spring up attracting a large amount of following even from the middle classes. This led to the formation of the Liberal Socialist Party in 1885. Increasing pressure was felt on the government of the time, as the upcoming elections were severely contesting the ruling Liberal Democratic Party, which had longstandedly been the party of the middle and upper classes, and far more conservative leaning. Universal suffrage had been awarded since the 1850's, meaning that unlike the struggles in other countries, the Liberal Socialist Party had a surprisingly easy job of being elected in the General Elections in 1893, and later in 1898. Early Twentieth Century During the beginning of the 20th century Westland began to go under serious societal changes after over 15 years of the Liberal Socialist Party being on power, with far more left leaning policies beginning to formulate in the minds of most people in the country. However, the once ruling Liberal Democratic Party won the elections in 1903, and later in 1908, however the Liberal Socialists regained office in the 1913 elections, remaning until 1923. These decades of serious societal upheaval had led the First World War to generally 'miss out' Westland. Westland was involved in little activity during the war, however did express its condemnation of In 1923, an accumulation of decades of dissatisfaction with the current system and strategic planing of the Liberal Socialists, led to abolition of the Monarchy in 1923 by an Act of Parliament. The Act passed barely, with a victory of just 6 votes. The Monarchy was officially abolished on the 12th of February 1923, and a constitution was drew up the next day. The Constitution had heavy influence by Liberal Socialists, most notably, Marwig Þorsson. In the constitution, Westland was decidadly a Liberal Socialist State with limited capitalist values and emphasis on democracy, protection of civil liberties and personal human rights which have been entrenched in the constitution. After the break out of the Second World War in 1939, Westland announced its abstention to declare war immediatly due to the country's recently adopted pacifist ideology, however expressed its condemnation of the Axis Powers. Westland officially joined the war effort in 1943. Working closely with the United Kingdom and the Soviet Union, whom at the time Westland had warm relations with. Westland provided serious support in many of the integral acitivites of the war, most notably the Normandy Landings in 1944, allowing British military into the country departing from the Southern Coast of Sussex. Roughly 9,000 Westlandic troops were pledged to the landings, making it the largest military engagement in the nation's modern history. During the 1940's the Luftwaffe's Blitzkreig was extended to Wesltand's strategic targets. The docks in Brithstow were severely affected, alongside military bases in Sommersett and Sussex. A major worry was the possible invasion of Westland by Nazi Germany following their occupation of France. The shelling of several towns during 1943 by German warships in the Westlandic Channel worsened these fears. Cold War The Cold War period for Westland was characterised by the fall out between Westland and Marxist-Leninist States in the Eastern Bloc after World War II, whom before they had had warm, by wary, relations with, aswell as Westland's general neutrality throughout war condemning both sides. Westland never joined any military alliance during the Cold War period, however was described as being closer to the Eastern Bloc, politically and economically due to its condemnation of America's actions, however Westlands efforts to distance itself from the Eastern Bloc aswell as the Western Bloc suceeded, leading the Westland being known as the 'Middle Bloc' by many political analysts during the 1970's and 80's, due to its being geographically and politically in the centre, which many said effectively made it a target on both sides. Following the end of the Cold War period Westland was generally accepted as being a 'different' form of socialist state by both sides. Westland was not greatly affected by the fall of Communism during the 1990's, as it operated little trade with the Eastern Bloc, instead mostly trading with the European Union at the time. However throughout the 1990's and early 2000's, particularly after the Invasion of Iraq, the always unsteady relationship with the United States began to deteriorate even further. Westland officially closed its diplomatic relations with the United States in 2004, after decades of issues surrounding Westland's political system and socialist society, a regime change was even encouraged by the Americans in 2002 much to many Westlandic citizens' disbelief. In 2006, Westland put in place a trade embargo on American Raw Materials including fossil fuels. This remains in place today. Politics See also: Politics of Westland Government See Main: Government of Westland The Westlandic People's Republic is the only Socialist State in the world that abhors Communism. Westland is a Single Party state, and the Constitution of 1923 asserts the role of the Socialist Party as being central in Westlandic government and politics. Only the Socialist Party, and other political parties and organisations which are officially affiliated or endorsed by the Socialist Party may contest elections, these include the trade unionist parties, and worker parties. Free and fair elections for the unicameral National Assembly occur every five years in which 80% of the assembly seats are filled, the remaining 20% are appointed by the Socialist Party. The office of Chancellor, and Socialist Party Secretary are appointed by the senior appointments committee of the National Assembly. The Chancellor (Kansa) is both the Head of State and the Head of Government as consolidated in the constitution. The Chancellor however does not excercise sovereign power, which is reserved and excercised by the legislature, in the National Assembly which has an electoral mandate. However, the Chancellor still excercises a large amount of power, however treaties and delcarations and other similar perogatives are excercised only by the National Assembly. The Current Chancellor is Oska Stärk, who took over from Kaska Västmann in 2010 when he was selected by the Appointments Committee. The National Assembly is the unicameral legislature of the government, which consists of 225 members, of which 80% elected and the remaining 20% are appointed by the Socialist Party. Only members of the Socialist Party or endorsed organisations and parties can stand for elections. Elections occur every five years, using a Majoritarian System, as the elections are based upon elections of individuals as opposed to various political parties. The National Assembly also functions as a recruiting pool for the Westlandic Government, where Ministers of State are appointed from. Democracy Whilst Pluralism in Westland is not permitted, with ideologies other than Socialism being somewhat unofficially outlawed, Westlandic citizens still enjoy a relatively high level of democratic involvement, as free and fair elections for the National Assembly occur every five years, and regular use of Referenda by the government has strengthened the publics ability to be involved in the political process. There is high voter turnout in the National Assembly elections, with 87% of the general electorate turning out to vote in 2010. Government Referenda also attract a large turnout, with over 73% voting in the Marijuana Legalisation Referendum in 2007. Members of the public can also create Initiatives, which are Referenda that are initiated by members of the public instead of the government. Nethertheless, the outlawing of right wing political ideologies has had a severe impact of the civil liberties and freedom of expression, however many agree that this is beneficial in some ways to society, as it means that there is a severe reduction in the prevelence of intolerance, racism, homophobia and inequality in society. Foreign Relations See Main: Foreign Relations of Westland Westland's socialist system and single party circumstances has caused unsteady relations, in what many Westlandic politicians have called "Ignorant association of socialism with Marxist-Leninism." Westland's political system is entirely different to that of Marxist-Leninist states in that they allow free democratic elections, allow limited capitalism protect civil liberties and human rights, and Westland has gone as far as denouncing communist governance, most notably the Soviet Union, China, Cuba, and Vietnam. Nevertheless, Westlandic politicians throughout the 20th century have been branded communists, particularly by the United States. Today, Westland is a fully active member in the international community, despite its size. Westland is an active member of the United Nations, the World Development Bank and the Council of Europe, and has expressed an interest in joinning the European Union despite the fact that a Free Market economy is needed for a country to be able to join. Westland has particularly close relations with many Nordic Countries which constitute its main trading partners, particularly Iceland, Norway and Sweden. Westland also has close ties with Canada and France, particularly since François Hollande became President of France in 2012. Westland formerly had relations with the United States however after building pressure over severe disagreements, and Westland's critcisms and denouncing of American 'invasive' foreign policy, all ties were severed in 2001, and Westland has on many occasions officially announced its oppositon to the United States. Administrative Divisions Westland is divided into three non-administrative Geographical Regions, then into eight Administrative Shires, and further into administrative Municipalities. The current local government systems aare outlined in the 193 Constitution and later through the Local Governments Act of 1989. Shires are governed by a Council of various numbers of members depending on the population of the shire. Local Council elections are held every 4 years. Shires are the traditional divison, and are responsible for various local issues inluding local schools, hospitals, emergency service divisons among other things. Municipalities have an informal governance, in that they are staffed by volunteers, who govern small very local matters such as park and monument upkeep, and conveying the views of local people to the Shire Councils. The Shires of Westland are; *''Käntvar'' *''Mönnvar'' *''Norðfölk'' *''Normärk'' *''Sommersätt'' *''Sussex'' *''Suðfölk'' *''Västmärk'' The Geographic Regions of Westland are; *Estvästland *Middvästland *Västvästland Military The Military of Westland based upon the Westlandic Self Defence Forces (Selvsgerböningkräft Västlandiks) which is the name of the unified small self-defence forces, of the Land, Sea and Air forces. Westland has long had a culture of non-violence. The Westlandic Defence policy aim is to guarantee the preservation of the independence and sovereignty of the state and people, the integrity of its people, land, territorial waters and airspace, and the guarantee the use of lethal force as a last resort. The Westlandic Self Defence Forces, under the foundation of Wessex, are for the benefit of the country only, and are not to be deployed to protect Westland's interests in other countries or to aid other country's declarations of war, unless, the current government sees fit. Westland has no national service or conscription. Westland's defence spending is very low, at $200 million in 2013. Westland is not a member of any multi-lateral military organisation, and while not neutral, Westland has stated it intends to stay out of military conflict and provide humanitarian aid. The current capacity of the Land Defence Force of Westland is 970 personnel. The Westlandic Naval Fleet consists of 5 vessels, and has a capacity of 990 personnel. The Westlandic Air Force, has a fleet of 30 aircraft, and 660 personnel. Geography Westland lies to the south of the island of Great Britain in the British Isles in Western Europe. It shares a land border to the North and West with the United Kingdom, and a maritime border with the France across the Westlandic Channel to the south. Westland is a country of rolling hills, coastal plains and highly elevated moors, alongside chalk downs and vales. Westland is a generally low lying country, with the highest point being only 2,038 feet (621 m), and the lowest point being over 7 metres below sea level, making many areas prone to serious winter floods, particularly the Sommersett Levels. There is over 3,500 kilometres of coastline marked by numerous bays, straits, coastal plains, cliffs and inlets. Much of the country consists geologically of igneous and metamorphic rock, aswell as sedimentary, particularly in the east. Western areas are highly fertile, and have a large agricultural based economy. The east of the country is characterised by wide, flat clay vales and chalk and limestone downland. The vales, with good irrigation, are home to Westland's dairy agriculture, with areas such as the Scharsmorr Þall. Westland is able to be almost entirely self sufficient in its food supply, due to the large area of arable land and highly fertile regions. Climate Settlements Demographics Population Statistics The total population of Westland as of the 2013 Census, is 1,973,324, making it one of the least populated countries of Europe, and a Population Density of 19/km makes it one of the most sparsely populated countries in Europe. It is an anomaly that the population level is so low, for a fertile, warm region of Europe. The GDP Per Capita of Westland is $44,023 (4,990,138 VSK), while the average monthly wage is $3,879 (448,439 VSK). Westland has the lowest unemployment rate in the world, at fewer than 1%. Less than 1% of the population live below the poverty line. Westland has fertility rate of 2.04, and a death rate of 6.1. The Literacy Rate of Westland is 100%. 49% of Westlandic people aged 25 to 64 have the equivalent of a Bachelor's Degree, and over 63% have some form of University Degree. 91% of the population of Westland are native Westlandic People. Polish people make up 6% of the foreign born population of Westland, followed by people from Romania (0.84%), Turkey (0.50%) and the United Kingdom (0.19%). The smallest foreign born population are Hungarians (0.03%). The Westlandic diaspora consists of roughly 90,000 people. The largest diaspora population live in the United Kingdom, followed by Canada, France and Ireland. Language The official, and most spoken language in Westland in Westlandic, a West Germanic Language descendant from Old English and Old Norse. The Westlandic Language is spoken by roughly 1,350,000 people worldwide as a native language, and by over 250,000 as a second, or learnt language. The second largest spoken language in terms of use, is Polish, spoken by over 1.50% of the population. In terms of able speakers the second largest language in Westland is English. A long tradition of subtitling English-language television programs, and proximity to the United Kingdom, has meant that over 65% of the population report an ability to speak English. Religion Westland is unique in the Western World in the fact that Christianity is not the majority religion. Over 51% of the population regard themselves as a Westlandic Pagan, however the actual number of practicing Pagans is considerably less while many actually identify themselves as either agnostic or without religious beliefs, and is estimated to be under 35%. Paganism is the indigenous religion and spirituality of Westland and the British Isles. A further 45% of the population regard themselves as Atheists or having no religious beliefs, and finally, 8% regard themselves as Christian. The majority of Christians belong to the Protestant denomination in Westland. Additionally, 1.5% are Muslim, and 03% Jewish and 0.1% Buddhist and 0.1% Hindu. As modern Westlandic Paganism is not a largely organised religion, except for the administrative body, Paganvestrlands, there is not a total number of Pagan sacred sites, as many people use sites that are sacred to them, and them only. There are a total of 29 churchs in Westland, 6 Mosques, 2 Synagogues, and 2 Hindu Temples. Nationally, religion is discouraged by the government, and State Atheism is favoured as the national religious ideology. Christians, particularly those who hold right-wing beliefs centred around Intolerance generally face persecution, and many have been imprisoned for their beliefs which are deemed as the teaching of hate by the government. Economy Westland has a Mixed Economy which is highly regulated by the state. Westlandic economic values have been described as a mix of Socialist, Agrarian, and Limited-Capitalist whilst also being Anti-Capitalist and opposing mass consumerism. It's mixed economy allows for very limited capitalism and consumerism, while allowing the distrubtion of wealth through staggered income taxation and distribution of resources evenly and fairly. Much of the economy's main sectors are almost entirely state owned and operated. During the late 20th century, the government took several free market oriented measures to alleviate shortages of consumer goods and services. Consumer goods are provided both through state-run stores, and also private enterprises, however in limited amounts. Westland is a highly agrarian society, which became the dominant economic ideology alongside Socialism during the 19th and 20th centuries. As a result, Westland is now almost self-sufficient for food production. Westland's main industries include Agriculture, Fishing, the Service industry, and Natural Resources. The service industry has seen the largest growth during the 20th and 21st centuries largely down to the advent of the free market reforms in the end of the 1990's, and now employs over 35% of the population. Agrarianism has a relatively high influence on the economy, with importance on rural population focused on far more than urban population. The currency in Westland is the Westlandic Krona. In 2014, Westland had a total Gross Domestic Product in terms of Purchasing Power Parity of $31 Billion, and in terms of per capita a total of $42,888. Westland has been described as one of the most developed nations in the world and has the lowest income disparity in the world. Less than 1% of the population live below the poverty line, and only >1% of the population is unemployed. Culture Westlandic Culture has its roots in Anglo-Saxon traditions, and isolation has allowed it to have a low level of external influence. Westlandic people are very unified, and have a deep sense of community. In contrast to other local countries, Westlandic people place great importance on independence and self-sufficiency. Westlandic people have a very strong work ethic, making Westland one of the most productive countries in the world. Westlandic culture also reflects the country's socialist basis, with the importance of the working week recognised and enforced, whilst also recognising the importance of the weekend break that follows it. The importance of equality, without exception, is one of the most prevelant elements of Culture in Westlandic society. A major influence of both Westlandic culture and society are morals. There is a strict moral code which is deeply embedded in the Westlandic phsyche. Westlandic morals mostly revolve around the protection of nature, tolerance and equality. Westland is very liberal in regards to same-sex and LGBT issues. There has never been a law making it illegal to be Gay. In 1989, the National Assembly passed a law legalising equal Marriage rights for same-sex couples, after having allowed Civil Partnerships since 1923, aswell as equal Adoption Rights in 1947. Westland was the first country in the world to legalise Equal Marriage rights for same-sex couples. Egalitarianism is highly valued among the people of Westland, with income inequality being among the lowest in the world, the Constitution of 1923 prohibits the bestowing or enactment of noble privileges, titles and ranks as all are percieved as equal, without exception.. Westland is ranked as one of the top 5 countries in the world for women to live in. Holidays and Events Cuisine Traditionally Westlandic cuisine is simple and straightforward, with many vegetables and meat, reflecting Westland's traditional agricultural produce. The Westlandic diet was relatively high in carbohydrates and fat, reflecting the dietary need of the labourers whose culture moulded the country, and contains many dairy products. Cheese is one of Westland's main staple foods. It is the birthplace of the world famous Cheddar Cheese, in Cheddar, Sommersatt. Cider is also a major export and the most popular alcoholic drink in Westland, which also originated in Sommersatt. Without many refinements, it is best described as rustic, though many holidays are still celebrated with special foods. In the course of the twentieth century this diet changed and became much more cosmopolitan, with the introduction of some of modern Westlands main foods, including Pasta and Rice. Indian and Italian dishes, as with much of the rest of the world, have become some of the main dishes that have been introduced and are very common. Music Westlandic music has a long and colourful history, with strong folk roots and modern influences. It is closely related to Western European music with strong pop, alternative, electronica, and folk traditions. Contemporary Westlandic music is predominantly influenced by Westland's ideological basis, reflecting on cultural values, and morals in an up-beat way. Traditional Westlandic music can be described as religious in nature, relating to Pagan rituals, alongside dramatic poetry and historical ballads. Traditional instruments include the Lute and traditional Drums. Contemporary music of Westland is known as V-pop, which is most commonly associated with electronica. V-pop often has ideological componants to it including cautionary tales with moral messages, with much of the music being produced by state music label, VMusik. The most prominant V-pop musicians as of 2014 include Pärfum, Draume and Kaska Ekkelbö. V-pop is known for its vibrant visuals, and often wacky but meaningful lyrics and music videos. It also had attracted a cult following outside of Westland, particularly in France. Westland have been involved in the Eurovision Song Contest since the 1950's, when Rikasändingan joined the European Broadcasting Union. Westlandic acts have for a long time, done very well in the competition, and Westland has won and hosted the competition six times, in 1958, 1964, 1979, 1991, 2002 and 2010. Sports Infrastructure Healthcare Education. In Westland all education is covered by the state's comprehensive welfare system. All Education, including higher education, is provided freely to all citizens and is funded through general taxation. It is illegal to set up a private or independant school in Westland. The Literacy Rate of Westland is 100%. 49% of Westlandic people aged 25 to 64 have the equivalent of a Bachelor's Degree, and over 63% have some form of University Degree. Education in Westland is regarded as some of the best in the world. There are three stages of Westland Education, Föst from K-12 (Primary), Twöst from 12-16, Trett from 16-18, and Fert from 18 onwards. All stages except Fert are compulsory, but all stages are entirely state funded. Communications The Media in Westland is regulated by the government. It is generally perceived that Westland's media sector is controlled by the government to follow the official Socialist Party line, though some newspapers are relatively outspoken which is permissable by the government. The government Ministry of Media and Propaganda is in charge of the regulation of Westland’s media outlets. Rikanotas, is the government’s main news outlet, which provides news through radio, internet and publication. Rikanötas is generally considered to be the news outlet of the Socialist Party. The public television broadcaster is Rikastelevisi, while the main radio network is Rikasradjö. However, the most popular and most watched show in Westland is Rikavöks, which is broadcast 23 hours a day via both Television and Radio. it is hosted by a Virtual Intelligence known as Väst Landmann. It was launched in 2005 and became a world first. It broadcasts a variety of programming, ranging from ideological programming, world and domestic news, and entertainment, comedy and music. It is estimated that over 79% of the population regularly use the internet in Westland. Despite Westland’s somewhat authoritarian regime, there is little to no internet censorship; however several Right Wing political websites, including the Traditionalist Party’s website have been blocked since 1999 and several arrests have been made over racist, homophobic and right wing comments on internet message boards and social media. Social Media has absolutely no censorship, and it is estimated that over 50% of the population regularly use social media networks such as Facebook, Twitter and Tumblr, being the most popular. Cellular 3G network has been rolled out across the country since 2010. Transport Energy As of 2013, 40% of Westland's energy is generated from fossil fuels, and 20% from Nuclear energy, and 35% from Renewable Sources. In 2014, the percentage of renewable energy has risen to 40%, and under the Renewable Energy Act of 2012, is intended to reach 60% by 2020. Two new large solar farms opened in 2012 and 2013, and a tidal barrage across the Avon Estruary is expected to open in 2015, in part of a 50/50 partnership with the United Kingdom. After 2015, all new buildings constructed must be equipped with Solar Panels and/or a Wind Turbine to produce energy. Energy, along with other utilities, is a public owned industry, and Electricity, alongside Water and Gas is provided to Westlandic citizens freely and funded through general taxation. Utilities are managed by the publicly owned corporation, Rikasenergi. Category:Falloutfan08's Stuff Category:Westlandic People's Republic